


Dearly Beloved...

by Radclyffe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: this is what happens when you watch the live streaming of the debate of General Synod instead of  working





	

“John! I appear to have had a temporary absence! I don’t know what I am doing here”

“You’re here because I asked you and you agreed”

“But why am I in a church?”

“Because we’re getting married”

“I don’t believe in marriage”

“I know”

“A wedding is, in my considered opinion, nothing short of a celebration of all that is false and specious and irrational and sentimental in this ailing and morally compromised world”

“I know. I heard you the first time. I was there. Luckily for me I appear to have changed your mind”

“But in church? I appreciate that regularising our union has advantages in the eyes of the law, but why are we having the ceremony in church?”

“Because you said manoeuvring forty-four bishops and the whole Anglican Communion into allowing same sex marriages in their churches was just the kind of thing to help Mycroft get his mojo back after the Eurus debacle”

“I did not say mojo”

“It may have been subtext”.

“So all this is for Mycroft’s benefit?”

“He’s been through a lot and despite what you say about Mycroft you do care. Now shut up and give me your hand, the vicar’s ready to start…try not to call him the family idiot. At least not until after we’ve signed the register”

 

_“Dearly beloved…”_


End file.
